FINDING LEVI!
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Di suatu pagi yang muram, Levi menghilang! Farlan dan Isabel langsung bergerak, mencoba menemukan Levi. Apakah alasan Levi sebenarnya sampai-sampai dia menghilang? Dan apakah mereka berhasil menemukan Levi? [Levi Movie Fest 2015, Day 5]


**FINDING LEVI!**

 _Disclaimer:_ Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Hajime Isayama.

Film _Finding Nemo_ didirektori Andrew Stanton dan Lee Unkrich dan cerita oleh Andrew Stanton.

 _Fanfiction_ ini saya tulis sendiri.

 _Rating:_ T

 _Summary:_ Di suatu pagi yang muram, Levi menghilang! Farlan dan Isabel langsung bergerak, mencoba menemukan Levi. Apakah alasan Levi sebenarnya sampai-sampai dia menghilang? Dan apakah mereka berhasil menemukan Levi? [Levi Movie Fest 2015, Day 5]

 _Genre: family, friendship_

 _Prompt:_ Finding Nemo

Halo, tulisan ini saya ikutkan dalam acara Levi Movie Fest 2015 untuk hari ke-5. Saya sempat frustrasi karena sejak kemarin _laptop_ saya rusak, mungkin ngambek dengan saya karena terlalu lelah. Walau baru bisa _post_ fanfik ini dan sangat telat, tapi saya senang bisa mengikuti acara ini. Selamat membaca dan semoga dapat terhibur.

* * *

 **FARLAN**

Di suatu hari yang muram—seperti yang selalu terjadi, aku tidak menemukan Levi di mana pun. Setelah aku bangun pagi, biasanya Levi akan langsung menyerangku dengan ceramah-ceramah tentang betapa pentingnya membersihkan tempat tidur, membenahi bantal dan selimut seperti semula dengan rapi, langsung mandi begitu selesai menata tempat tidur, dan sisanya tidak akan kudengarkan. Tentu saja Levi marah. Pasang matanya selalu berkata ingin membunuhku ketika aku menanggapi semua ocehan panjanganya dengan lenguhan malas.

Tapi, hari itu, ranjang Levi kosong. Seprainya rapi, tidak kusut dan ada satu bantal di salah satu ujung tempat tidur. Aku tidak langsung panik, hanya heran saja dia sudah tidak ada di kamar dengan air wajah garang sembari menungguku bangun seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Aku hanya beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi setelah merapikan tempat tidur.

Kupikir, saat aku selesai mandi, Levi sudah ada di kamar. Tapi ternyata tidak juga. Aku nyaris bertanya pada Isabel, tapi aku langsung ingat betapa rusuhnya Isabel. Kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada Levi, Isabel akan menjadi orang yang paling panik dan repot. Mungkin bagi Isabel, Levi adalah orang yang berharga. Aku mengerti. Karena bagiku, Levi adalah orang yang berharga pula.

"Apakah Hanji- _san_ melihat Levi? Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi tidak kutemukan juga."

Hanji- _san_ menatapku lama. Kacamatanya berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari yang menerobos lewat celah-celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit. "Levi, ya? Hmm, aku tidak melihatnya juga." Sepasang mata menatapku dari balik kacamatanya. "Tanya saja pada Erwin. Biasanya Levi punya urusan dengannya."

Aku tidak tahu apakah bertanya pada Erwin- _san_ adalah keputusan yang tepat. Tapi kupikir, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak terlalu tahu orang-orang yang tergabung dalam Pasukan Pengintai. Mereka juga tampaknya sangat terganggu dengan kedatangan tiga orang dari dunia bawah yang penuh kebusukan.

Tapi ternyata, setelah aku sadar, aku sudah berada di ruang kerja Erwin- _san_ dan berdiri menghadapnya dengan gugup.

Erwin- _san_ menatapku dari balik kertas dengan tajam. "Hm, Levi? Tidak. Dia tidak datang ke kantorku sejak kemarin."

Jadi aku meninggalkan ruang kerja Erwin- _san_ dan memutuskan untur menilik keadaan di luar. Setelah kami bertiga meninggalkan dunia busuk tempat kami tinggal dulu, Levi biasanya senang menatap langit kusam dan matahari yang terik dengan sorot mata yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Beberapa orang bilang, mungkin Levi merasakan jiwanya bebas. Atau Levi tengah menunggu misi pembasmian titan selanjutnya.

Tapi, yang kudapati justru seorang Isabel yang tengah menatapku dengan cemas. Sebelum aku sempat mengambil langkah pergi untuk menghindar, Isabel lebih cepat dan mencekal lenganku. "Kudengar dari Hanji- _san_ kau sedang mencari Levi- _aniki._ Apa Levi- _aniki_ benar-benar menghilang?"

Aku menghembuskan napas kasar. Yang kutakutkan terjadi juga.

* * *

 **ISABEL**

Apa arti Levi- _aniki_ bagiku? Levi- _aniki_ berarti banyak hal untukku. Levi - _aniki_ dan Farlan adalah orang yang mau menerimaku dan tidak pernah menyuruhku pergi hanya karena aku berisik. Levi - _aniki_ sendiri sudah seperti kakak laki-laki untukku. Dia memang selalu terlihat garang dan mengerikan pada orang lain. Tapi, dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu—yah, setidaknya dia hanya berlaku kejam padaku saat aku melanggar peraturan tentang kebersihan yang dia junjung tinggi.

Farlan bilang, Levi- _aniki_ menghilang. Tentu saja aku panik. Levi- _aniki_ adalah bagian yang kusebut sebagai keluarga. Dan jika Levi- _san_ menghilang, itu adalah pertanda buruk bagiku.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Levi- _aniki_ diculik?!"

Farlan mengurut dahinya, lantas menatapku datar. "Itu tidak mungkin, Isabel. Siapa pula orang yang mampu menculiknya?"

Tidak puas, aku memikirkan hipotesa lain. Aku percaya pada kekuatan fisik Levi- _aniki._ Dia begitu kuat dan tangguh. Tapi karena itulah, aku khawatir dia benar-benar diculik. Kekuatan Levi- _aniki_ mungkin saja disalahgunakan untuk hal-hal yang mengerikan, bukan? Itu mungkin saja terjadi. Ya, itu mungkin saja.

"Apa mungkin Levi- _aniki_ memutuskan pergi dan mencari tempat lain di penjuru dunia ini yang lebih damai?!"

Farlan tampak lelah di sebelahku. Napasnya berat. "Isabel, tenanglah."

Tapi benar-benar belum puas. "Atau dia ternyata bunuh diri?!"

"Isabel—"

"Atau berburu titan?!"

"Isabel—"

"Mungkin saja, kan, Farlan!" Aku menatap Farlan dengan tatapan kesal. Apa Farlan tidak khawatir dengan Levi- _aniki._ Sejauh yang aku tahu, Farlan dan Levi- _aniki_ sudah tinggal bersama sejak lama. Itu artinya Levi- _aniki_ adalah bagian dari keluarga Farlan juga, kan? Tapi apa-apaan ekspresi itu! Bagaimana mungkin Farlan masih tenang-tenang saja?!

Farlan tampak menghela napas berat. "Mungkin dia sedang menenangkan diri. Nanti juga kembali. Kau kembalilah ke dalam. Aku yang akan mencari—"

"Aku ikut!" selaku cepat. Farlan tidak boleh mencari Levi- _aniki_ sendirian. Levi- _aniki_ adalah orang yang berharga. Jadi aku tidak bisa diam saja dan menunggu Farlan pulang. "Aku ikut," ujarku mengulangi dengan lebih tegas. "Aku khawatir sekali dengan Levi- _aniki._ "

Mungkin tidak memiliki pilihan lain atau memang benar-benar mengizinkanku ikut, Farlan menghela napas sejenak sembari menatapku serius. "Baiklah," katanya sembari menyeretku untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Aku menengadah, menatap langit kusam hari itu.

 _Kau tidak benar-benar pergi, kan, Levi-_ aniki?

* * *

 **FARLAN**

Aku tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan perempuan. Maksudku, mereka semua terlihat sama di mataku; berisik dan berpikir tentang kemungkinan terburuk berkali-kali. Aku tahu, memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu ada benarnya. Tapi ini benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Isabel tidak ada hentinya mengoceh tentang kemungkinan Levi pergi ke mana dan dia memarahiku hanya karena aku tidak menanggapi ocehannya. Dia berulang kali menuturkan seberapa pentingnya Levi untuk kami dan betapa menyebalkannya aku, yang katanya, tidak peduli pada Levi.

"Diamlah, Isabel." Aku nyaris saja memukul kepalanya agar diam. Untung saja aku langsung ingat apa yang lebih penting dari itu. "Jangan terlalu menarik perhatian. Aku hanya ingin mencari Levi tanpa seorang pun tahu selain kita."

Isabel tampak mencibir dan memberengut. Dia mengikutiku sambil terus menggumam rendah. Aku mencoba tidak peduli dan terus memimpin jalan. Kami sepakat untuk menyusuri seluruh Markas Pasukan Pengintai sampai ke sudut-sudutnya.

Beberapa orang yang lewat mencuri lihat ke arah kami dengan pandangan curiga. Tentu saja kami mencurigakan. Kami adalah orang-orang dari dunia bawah yang kotor. Belum lagi kami tiba-tiba dimasukkan ke pasukan elit kota, Pasukan Pengintai. Dan kami tengah menyusuri markas dengan hati-hati. Apa lagi yang kurang mencurigakan dari kami?

Tapi, yah, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Aku hanya ingin mencari Levi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui tentang perginya Levi, kecuali Hanji- _san_ dan Erwin- _san._ Itu kesalahanku.

Sebenarnya aku percaya tidak akan ada orang yang peduli juga kalau-kalau Levi benar-benar pergi. Untuk apa, kan? Tapi aku hanya ingin mengantisipasi saja. Toh masalah hilangnya Levi bagiku semacam masalah antara aku dan Isabel saja.

Hari sudah mulai siang ketika kami selesai mengecek markas. Tapi Levi tidak juga kami temukan. Isabel terlihat lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya. Aku mencoba memikirkan tempat lain untuk menghindari ocehan Isabel lagi. Tapi aku tidak menemukan jawabannya. Levi tidak pernah pergi jauh dalam waktu lama. Jadi aku tidak tahu tempat seperti apa yang kemungkinan dikunjungi Levi.

"Farlan, aku berpikir tentang ini." Isabel tampak menatap ke arah langit sejenak, lantas pasang matanya bergulir dan menatapku serius. "Kalau ternyata Levi- _aniki_ pergi ke luar dinding bagaimana? Ke dunia luar? Atau membasmi titan di sana? Aku tidak tahu apa yang mungkin Levi- _aniki_ lakukan. Tapi kupikir, itu tidak benar-benar salah."

Kami terdiam lama. Aku sendiri tidak yakin, tapi samar-samar aku seperti mendengar detak jantungku sendiri yang kosong. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa rasanya aku seperti merasakan telingaku berdenging. Dan juga, kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang meledak-ledak di dalam dada?

* * *

 **ISABEL**

"Isabel, dengar."

Aku menatap Farlan heran. Tidak biasanya dia berucap dengan nada dalam seperti itu. Kupikir dia akan memarahiku lagi karena aku berpikir yang macam-macam tentang Levi- _aniki._ Aku sendiri sadar bahwa berpikir negatif seperti itu tidak baik. Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir dengan Levi- _aniki._ Aku hanya ingin kami bertiga terus tinggal bersama di tempat ini.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Levi- _aniki,"_ selaku gugup. "Kau boleh melupakannya—"

"Jangan biarkan siapa pun tahu." Aku menatap Farlan heran. Tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan seolah mengerti, Farlan melanjutkan, "Ayo kita cari Levi. Kita akan menelusuri daerah ini dan jangan bertingkah mencurigakan."

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa terharu atau bagaimana. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Farlan. Aku mencoba bersikap tenang walau aku cemas setengah mati. Farlan biasanya selalu berpikir tenang dan logis, jadi aku lebih cemas dari sebelumnya ketika Farlan menyetujui hipotesaku dan memutuskan untuk mencari Levi.

Beberapa orang yang kami temui di jalan menatap kami dengan heran. Mungkin mereka merasa aneh melihat dua orang dari Pasukan Pengintai menyusur kota dengan berjalan kaki. Aku agak khawatir juga dengan mereka kalau-kalau mereka mengira akan ada pertempuran titan. Jadi aku hanya berdoa dan memikirkan hal-hal yang positif saja.

Yang paling membuatku merasa khawatir dan tegang adalah ketika kami mendapati beberapa polisi kota menatap kami dengan curiga. Aku terlalu takut membuat kesalahan saat menjawab pertanyaan mereka, jadi Farlan sendiri yang mengatasinya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan ada yang mengalir di pelipis dan sepanjang punggungku. Aku takut mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan kami lewat dan melaporkan kami yang berkeliaran tanpa izin dari Erwin- _san._ Tapi ternyata mereka memperbolehkan kami lewat walau aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam mereka menembus punggungku ketika kami lewat.

Siang sudah terlewati. Aku bahkan bisa melihat warna oranye pudar di langit. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Levi _-aniki_ belum juga kami temukan walau kami sudah berkeliling ke setiap sudut kota. Belum lagi dengan tubuhku yang menjerit meminta diistirahatkan. Tubuhku lelah sekali sampai gemetar, aku basah keringat, dan aku belum makan dan minum apa pun sejak meninggalkan markas. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

Tangan Farlan menyentuh kepalaku. Ditepuknya singkat. Farlan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku cukup tahu dengan sentuhan tangannya di kepalaku. Aku menekan kelopak mata, mencoba untuk tidak benar-benar menangis.

Ada dinding besar di hadapan kami. Kalau kami melewatinya, masih ada kota lagi di sana. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih sanggup, tapi kami benar-benar harus mencari Levi- _aniki._

"Kau siap, Isabel?" Farlan tiba-tiba bertanya. "Perjalanan kita masih panjang."

Aku menatap beberapa orang berseragam yang bertugas menjaga dinding itu. "Apa pun untuk mencari Levi- _aniki._ Aku pasti sudah sangat siap, Farlan—"

Dan saat itulah, ketika mataku digulirkan ke atas, aku melihat jubah dengan potret sayap kebebasan berkibar-kibar dengan angkuhnya di atas dinding kokoh. Dadaku berdentum-dentum dengan dahsyat. Tremorku serasa semakin menjadi-jadi.

"... _ki._ Levi- _aniki?_ Levi- _aniki!_ Itu Levi- _aniki,_ Farlan! Itu Levi- _aniki!"_

* * *

 **LEVI**

"Levi- _aniki!_ Levi- _aniki!_ "

Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara begitu merasa namaku dipanggil. Dari sebelah kanan, aku melihat dua orang yang berlari ke arahku. Kesal. Rasanya kesal sekali.

"Levi- _aniki!"_ Isabel berlari cepat ke arahku dengan tangan terbuka lebar seakan menyambutku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku dengan cepat memukul punggungnya dan dia jatuh terjerembab di belakang tubuhku.

Selanjutnya Farlan. Tangannya terulur. Sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh bahuku, aku langsung menendang perutnya. Dia terjatuh dengan posisi tidak menyenangkan di hadapanku.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan keadaan seperti itu, bocah-bocah sialan." Keduanya meringis, tetapi tidak menatapku dengan tatapan marah. Justru aku heran karena mereka menatapku dengan mata basah. "Menjijikkan. Penuh keringat, seragam kotor, menjauh dariku, bocah."

Aku bisa melihat Farlan tersenyum senang. "Kupikir kau pergi, Levi."

"Iya, Levi- _aniki_ membuat kami khawatir." Isabel membersihkan air matanya dengan lengan baju seragamnya. Aku langsung bergerak menjauh. "Kupikir Levi- _aniki_ pergi meninggalkan kami, pergi ke dunia luar, atau membasmi titan. Kami benar-benar khawatir."

"Hah?!" Aku menatap keduanya heran, separuh jijik karena mereka terlihat begitu tidak keruan. "Siapa yang memiliki pemikiran bodoh seperti itu?"

"Aku," sambar Isabel cepat dengan air mata terus meleleh dari kedua matanya. "Ha-habis Farlan bilang Levi- _aniki_ pergi, sih."

Farlan hanya meringis ketika aku menatapnya. Aku langsung menghembuskan napas, "Dan kau percaya dengan pemikiran bodoh Isabel, Farlan?" tanyaku tidak habis pikir.

"Jangan salahkan aku!" seru Isabel tidak terima.

Farlan terkekeh kecil. "Habis dia begitu khawatir, aku jadi tambah khawatir." Dia melirik ke arahku sebentar. "Kau juga. Pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa."

"Mana mungkin."

"Hah?" Farlan dan Isabel tampak menatapku bingung.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Matahari tergantung di ujung langit. "Mana mungkin aku pergi dan meninggalkan kalian." Di depanku, rumah-rumah penduduk tampak bersuara meminta dilindungi. "Lagi pula," aku menjeda dan mengambil napas, "saat ini aku lebih memilih untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya membunuh Erwin sialan itu terlebih dahulu daripada pergi dan bertempur melawan titan tengik itu sendiri, walau pertempuran itu cukup menyenangkan buatku."

Farlan dan Isabel tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi aku juga sudah tidak mendengar isakan Isabel. Jadi, asumsiku, Isabel sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku berbalik dan terkejut mendapati mereka menatapku dengan mata basah lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Kalian pikir umur kalian berapa?!" Aku langsung melemparkan dua sapu tangan ke arah mereka dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka. "Ayo cepat kembali, bocah. Dan jangan menangis dengan ingus di mana-mana seperti itu! Kalian semakin terlihat mengerikan. Jadi cepat bergerak dan langsung bersihkan diri kalian saat kita sampai di markas."

Aku mendengar dua langkah kaki berbeda irama di belakangku diikuti ucapan semangat, "Siap, Kapten Levi!"

Aku menarik salah satu sudut bibir. "Jangan panggil aku kapten. Aku bukan kapten kalian."

Isabel merajuk. "Tapi kau kapten kami saat di dunia bawah. Jadi kau masih menjadi kapten kami sampai sekarang."

"Benar, Levi." Farlan menimpali. "Kupikir kau cocok untuk itu."

Aku menghentikan langkah. "Farlan, Isabel."

Keduanya ikut berhenti. "Ya?"

Aku meraup napas. "Jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kalian yang kotor itu, sudah kubilang!"

"Hiya, kau kejam sekali memukulku seperti itu, Levi- _aniki_ —iya, maaf-maaf."

"Ke-kenapa kau memukulku juga, Levi? Tanganku bersih, kok—bercanda, bercanda, jangan serius seperti itu, dong."

Dan perjalanan kembali menuju markas benar-benar menyebalkan. Isabel terus mengoceh dan itu sangat mengganggu. Terlebih Farlan yang tidak biasanya, ikut menanggapi ucapan Isabel. Aku memijat dahi, lantas menatap matahari yang nyaris tenggelam. Tapi sore itu, dengan dua bocah yang berisik di belakangku, rasanya tidak buruk juga.

* * *

Ah, di mana unsur _Finding Nemo-_ nya? Entahlah. Tapi saya cukup menikmati proses penulisan fanfik ini karena _genre_ yang saya pakai jauh dari _genre_ yang saya suka. Tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati. Komentar, kritik, dan saran, akan saya terima dengan baik.

Salam,

Nairel R.


End file.
